massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Gerard Keller
I'm afraod that is not even possible for someone to be in such a state and than "easily" overpower any form of geth, or even a volus. After comatose he would be frail and weak, and even if he wasn't, unable to overpower a geth platform, which feels no pain and can outmatch a krogan in terms of resilience and strength. That's the only major problem. A small problem is his M-8 Avenger being allowed near him while in training(Or even on the campus). You should make it that he went to the armory. Alongside all of the surviving recruits.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 04:07, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Good point with the training camp attack. I didn't mean to imply that he was simply walking around with one, though. Also, in the citadel section, after waking up during the attack and seeing the geth, his adrenaline gives him the boost of energy to overcome the fatique briefly. Plus, taking down only about four enemies who are unaware of your presense gives you more of an advantage. However, I will review and make changes to this article whenever possible. Thanks for pointing those out. Hunter Killer 03:05, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Can we get rid of the part where it says that he could rival Shepard and Garrus as a sniper? First of all, sniping is not a talent that Shepard will always possess in every playthrough. And besides, whenever someone feels the need to claim that their character was familiar with Shepard or some other canon character, they're pretty much conceding that the character sucks. Or at least that's my opinion. -- Gnostic 03:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sniping I actually meant to change that part a day or two ago, but it slipped my mind. Also, that part of the section was put there to use as a form of compasion, though it is poorly-written and in need of refinement. Hunter Killer 05:16, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Other notes Two more things: *Alliance frigates are always named for famous battles. Perhaps you could change the SSV Hunter to SSV Hunterstown? *July 13, 2154 would be a Saturday, not a Friday. -- Gnostic 23:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for noticing the date. I guess I read the calendar incorrectly. I'll take the name into consideration, along with a few other famous battles. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 04:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I forgot about this. Anyway, no matter how much adrenaline he gained, he was still under comatose. It can take years to learn how to walk without stumbling again for people who are only in a coma for a month or so, he is not going to just spring up and kill a far superior combatant. Another Note: Thanks for actually following our instructions, most people freak out.--Only the faithless will perish, but those without cannot be punished. 01:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) : First things first, I'm going to add a section just before the Battle of the Citadel part. I've just been having a very hectic week and haven't gotten around to adding the section recently. Plus, I'm debating whether or not to have him being healed on his ship instead of the Citadel, since his injuries were not life-threatening, but they were painful. I'm not sure yet, but I'm doing a lot of brainstorming with my friend Mrhalohunter24 and coming up with a few ideas and changes here and there. : As for the second note, I can never see the point in freaking out over something that can easily be corrected in seconds or even improved. I actually want people to point out mistakes in my work. I'm currently trying to publish my own novel, and it won't be half as good as it is now without the input, comments, and ideas of others. I don't always catch my own mistakes, so any and all comments are welcome. : And to Gnostic, do the Alliance frigates need to be named after famous battles only, or would military operations count as well? No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 03:49, May 3, 2012 (UTC): :: Battles only. "Military operations" tend to be more controversial, since one side's military operation might be considered a massacre by the folks being operated upon... -- Gnostic 05:11, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::: Got it. I just have an harder time finding battle names that sound right(for lack of a better phrase) I think I have a few good names, though. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 05:15, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion, you might scale the section headers of his history down, and put them under a "History" or "Life/Biography" header, for example, subjects like "Early Life" aren't on the same level as Personality & Traits. But that's personal opinion. I'd like to see a little more explanation for why Captain Allen betrays his unit in the midst of a geth attack beyond just insanity, although I have a feeling that might be elaborated on in the Chevetsky Chronicles. The article sometimes feels like it changes between an article and a bit like a story, notably the "That was for Jessica" quote, which should be separate in a quote template. But I'm interested in seeing what Keller decides to do now that Allen's dead, and his revenge is complete. Retirement is an option, but then comes the Reaper War. Looking forward to it. :That Damn Sniper 05:34, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, last things first, I'm hoping to elaborate on the events following Allen's death (and the repercussions of such actions) in the following book, currently titled "Mass Effect: Separate Ways". In that book, the idea that I've got right now is to have the team go their separate ways, hence the title, though it isn't really their choice, considering that the Omega Squad went to any length to find that traitorous SOB, Allen. I will be making some major changes later on today, as I don't have the free-time to make the edits I want to make at this time. Also, I don't want to give away any ideas before I've thought them through completely, but it may have something to do with indoctrination and bears some similarities to the Illusive Man's obsessions with it in ME3. Nonetheless, I greatly appreciate the input, apologize for the rambling, and will be making some major changes to this article later today. No one can escape the Hunter Killer. 06:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC)